Love Letter from Thief X
This game is set in Japan, possibly in Ginza. This game may have been the first game released that is listedt is in the main page which is produced by Voltage because it was released in Japanese on January 6th 2011 and in English on December 16th 2012 making it the 6th game released. Background In this game you play as the MC who is the curator of a museum. At the beginning the museum you work for is broken into by a bunch of thieves called The Black Foxes and as they steal a painting, they notice that you are wearing a ring given to you by your great grandfather who passed away. The theives then leave but they send you and card saying they are coming for you later that night. Sometime after you go to bed the theives appear again and take you to their base Le Renard Noir (The Black Fox) where they tell you they need your fingerprints to acquire you great grandfathers masterpiece. Characters MC She is the main character, her name is changeable, she works as a curator of a museum. She says she loves art but she never knew her great grandfather was an inventer/artist. Her great grandfather died when she was 5 years old. Her best friends are her childhood friend Ranko and Tatsuro Togoshi. Tatsuro Togoshi He is the 25 year old childhood friend of the MC, he works as a dectective trying to catch the Black Foxes. He is in love with the MC. He said he became a detective to protect someones smile (MC). Black Foxes Atsumu Kashiwabara The 35 year old boss of the Black Foxes currently owns the bar Le Renard Noir, he is once said to have been a great thief. He loves fortune telling. He is one of the characters you can choose from. Riki Yanase The 27 year old leader of the Black Foxes, he is a government agent working for the Ministry of finance, He creates the plans for the missions. He comes from a rich family. He is one of the characters you can choose from. Kenshi Inagaki The 25 year old sniper of the Black Foxes, he is a firefighter by day. His mother runs a gourmet resturant. He is one of the characters you can choose from. Takuto Hirukawa The 24 year old genius hacker of the Black Foxes, he works for as an engineer for a company in New York. He tends to stay in the Black Foxes van during missions. He is one of the chracters you can choose from. Hiro Sarashina The 21 year old master of disguise with an IQ of 180. He currently goes to an art college, he comes from a family of appraisers. He has a twin sister called Seiko. He is one of the characters you can choose from. Enemies Kenshi's Route Nahomi Sahara She is a nasty individual who is an actress with 3 lovers and 2 pimps. She is also finacially backed by the mafia. Both the MC and Kenshi like her as an actress and they're suprised to hear what she has done. All her female friends have short hair. Sean Kim He works for a developement firm called Shisei Corp in either America or Hong Kong. He was buying up land in Japan trying to find the MC's great granfather's masterpiece. He harasses Kenshi's mum Satoko into selling Kikufuji resturant to him so he can tare it down. He is also a member of the Hong Kong mafia. He is the leader of a group of thieves. The MC meets him earlier in the main story and is later kidnapped by him. Minor Characters Ranko Togoshi The MC's bect friend and Tatsuro's younger sister, she works as a reporter and is always looking for stories. Mitsuru Kamonobashi The MC's co-worker, he is in love with the MC since they first met. He is called the dog faced guy by some of the members of the Black Foxes. His voice is said to get loud when he talks to the MC. MC's Great-Grandfather The MC's Great-Grandfather is described as the Leonardo Da Vinci of Japan because of the number of pieces of art work he has made. He left behind a masterpiece for the MC which was stated in his will which he gave to his friends the great-grandfathers of the Black Foxes. In each story the masterpiece changes. Seiko Sarashina She is Hiro's twin sister, she works as a hostess in a club. She is described as being a hurricane but she gives the MC information about her clients, sometimes this helps the MC and co find the treasure or the masterpiece. White Raccoon A thief who appears in Takuto's route. MC refers him as "not very good at being bad", as he has a tendency disclose important accidentally in his conversation with the MC. He uses bombs and loves the colour green.